Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to identifying phishing, spam, and malicious electronic communications.
Phishing communications are unsolicited electronic communications, from fraudulent senders masquerading as trustworthy entities, seeking sensitive information from recipients of the unsolicited electronic communications. Spam communications are unsolicited bulk communications akin to electronic junk mail. Malicious communications include unsolicited communications sent with the intention of disrupting the recipient's computer or network communications intended to install “malware” (hostile or intrusive software, in the form of executable code, scripts, active content, and other software, which includes computer viruses, worms, Trojan horses, ransomware, spyware, adware, scareware, and other malicious programs). It is important for local network administrators to identify such communications and take appropriate actions to protect the local network or the recipients' computers or sensitive information. In this disclosure, the term “undesirable electronic communications” or “undesirable communications” encompasses, among other things, phishing, spam, and other malicious electronic communications, including those discussed above and others described herein.